1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus providing and receiving a user interface (UI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of multimedia devices have been developed and a convergence of the multimedia devices has been accelerating. Among multimedia deices, it has become common to exchange multimedia data or to control each other by forming a network of different types of multimedia devices.
Remote control between devices that are physically located far apart from each other is performed via a remote user interface (RUI). A UI server provides a UI to a UI client to control the UI server. The UI client controls the UI server using the UI provided to the UI client by the UI server. For example, the UI server provides a web page to the UI client so that the UI client can remotely control the UI server. The UI client displays the web page to a user through a web browser. The user selects a control operation using the displayed UI, that is, the web page, to control the UI server.
In CEA-2014 that is a related art for the remote control of consumer electronics (CE) devices, the UI server generates a web page and provides the web page to the UI client. The UI client displays the received web page through a web browser.